digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hinata Plusle
Welcome Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Coolbloo12 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 17:45, February 11, 2011 Bem-vinda a wikia! É legal conhecer outro brasileiro (brasileira no caso) na wikia, bem-vinda! Gosta de Inazuma Eleven? Conheço uma boa wiki sobre ele. ''Tailed'' ''Fox'' 00:16, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Acho que você deixou uma mensagem pra mim com o Lanate. Eu entendo o seu ponto de vista sobre aquele nome, e acho que você devia visitar essa wiki http://dinosaurking.wikia.com/wiki/Dinosaur_King. ''Tailed'' ''Fox'' 01:56, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Consertei o link, tente agora. ''Tailed'' ''Fox'' 00:43, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh, it's nice to see another PokéDigi fan like me. I hate it when Pokémon haters flame me. By the way, thanks for being the only awesome person who thinks Tamers is the best. c: ~♥~ Raintalon ~♥~ 23:50, February 24, 2011 (UTC) You're Right... About the Digifans. But one thing that bothers me is when Pokéfans make Digimon like "Pikamon" and "Starlemon". I mean, seriously, Pokémon and Digimon need to be SEPERATE, not the same thing. They are completely different (unless you count the "monster" in Digital Monster and Pocket Monster as the same...) ~♥~ Raintalon ~♥~ 23:26, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Reply Oh dear I'm sorry it's taken this long to reply. I haven't been on this site for a long time due to my school so I apologize that it has taken so long. Well I'm quite flattered that your first edit was on my talk page and as such I suppose I could give you my FF account. For the obvious reasons coolbloo12 isn't my universal username so my ff account is : ............... Please send me a message as soon as possible so that I can remove this message I'm still embarrassed with my fanfiction but hey if you want to take the plunge *shrugs I'm not stopping you Thank you very much for your interest I look forward to seeing your opinion Sincerely, Coolbloo12 I'm glad you still have an interest in my fanfiction (though I warn you that most of them are romantic and Taiora, although I offer Sorato as well) Not much to say on that matter. Anyway, when you say you don't know anything about Digimon do you mean you don't know enough to help? or do you mean you don't know how to help the wikia? If the first is true I suggest you re-watch episodes of any season. The blast of nostalgia may drive you to help the wikia with things like character profiles and episode guides. If the second is true why not start with the stub articles? Or maybe build more on already existing articles? If you're a fan of relationships concerning characters, relationship pages need some help. Just some suggestions. If you need any further help don't hesitate to ask Sincerely, Coolboo12, May 27th 2011 Well...it doesn't really matter if your english is not good because other people can help edit it and anyway by helping out maybe you can improve your english? Although I don't see what's wrong with your english apart from some grammer, and isn't that the same for everyone? Jurato is pretty sweet although Jeri as a character for me leaves me a little overwhelmed by feelings of...sadness? It's up to you to decide what couples you like, it's your opinion after all. Any other characters you like and just a question: do you prefer other seasons apart from tamers and adventure? Sincerely, Coolbloo12, May 28th 2011 Yes I suppose Jeri is interesting because of her storyline but personally she's changes her personality a little to drastically. I happen to like Digimon Adventure the best although I also like Digimon Xros Wars (any thoughts on that?) Any reason why you like DA2 or Savers? Just for discussion. Sincerely, Coolbloo, June 1st 2011